


Sassy at the Love Hotel

by nelliespector (ilmv)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Hotel Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Sam Winchester, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmv/pseuds/nelliespector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cas finally have a few days to themselves. [warning: 100% smut]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sassy at the Love Hotel

They hardly ever had an hour to themselves, let alone 2 whole days. Sam and Cas decided to make the most of it. They booked a room in one of those run down apartment hotels outside of town, the Love Hotel. Hourly, daily, weekly, monthly rates available. They only needed a few hours but they booked it for 2 days. They had tried having sex in the bunker but decided it was too weird for them. Sam's bedroom doubled as the family room where they all watched TV. Not to mention being surrounded by the discarded belongings of long dead Men of Letters. It was all too communal, there was no sense of intimacy to be found there.

The black door opened with a creaking sound, Sam and Cas entered the room and gave it the once over. It was as seedy as they expected from the price, with bright red wallpaper and rickety old floorboards. Once their cursory inspection was through, Sam was backing Cas up against the door, pinning the angel's thighs between his long legs and leaning down to catch Cas' mouth in a rough, passionate kiss. Cas responded eagerly, pulling at Sam's shirt to untuck it from his jeans, grinding himself against Sam and pulling at the hunter's hair. Sam got the message and started disrobing. Cas walked Sam backward, to the middle of the room, tongues still tangling as they pulled each other's clothes off.

"What about the bed?" Sam asked.

"It looks... unhygienic. The floor is fine," Cas replied.

"You sure?" Sam asked. Cas nodded, and started to lower himself to the ground when Sam stopped him. "Wait. I wanna taste you," he said, his large hands caressing the soft flesh of Cas' ass. They were fully naked now, the stiffening lengths of their cocks rubbing up against each other. Sam kissed Cas' neck. "Wanna get you so wet," he whispered into his ear.

"Oh, Sam.." Cas moaned.

Sam lowered himself to the floor, kissing down Cas' body, relishing especially the angel's prominent hipbones. He spun Cas around eagerly. Sam rested on his knees and tip toes and started peppering kisses all over Cas' ass, pulling his cheeks apart and licking up and down his crack. Cas shuddered in pleasure as Sam's tongue teased his sensitive hole, then started tongue fucking him. Sam added a long delicate finger, then two and started working Cas open. The angel grabbed onto the back of Sam's head for balance and started playing with his own cock, jerking himself off in teasing, lazy strokes. Sam pulled away suddenly and Cas groaned in frustration. "Don't make yourself come yet, Cas," Sam requested.

"Yes, of course. You want to see me- you enjoy watching me climax," Cas said matter-of-factly.

Sam smiled. "Nothing I enjoy more," he said, then returning to lavish attention on Cas' ass, devouring his lover eagerly, loving the salty taste of sweat and something angelic, something that resonated on his tongue as uniquely Cas. The slick wetness of Sam's tongue against Cas' hole contrasted with the scratch of the hunter's stubbled jaw on his crack, the sensations overwhelming Cas. Sam pulled his face away again. "I think you're ready now," he said.

They were both fully erect now as Cas lowered himself to the floor, laying on the old floorboards on his back. He knew Sam liked it best this way. He did, too. They could look into each other's eyes, see the pleasure on each other's faces. "Please, Sam," Cas begged. Sam smirked, amused by Cas' eagerness. He reached for his pants on the ground and grabbed a small bottle of lube from the pocket, warming the slick up in his hands before coating his long cock with it. Cas watched, licking and biting his lip in anticipation. Sam slowly slid himself inside Cas, just the head of his cock at first. Sam was so long and thick, each time they had sex he worried about hurting Cas. He forgot that Cas could handle just about anything, being an angel. Cas pulled his legs up higher, trying to get some friction going and fucking himself back and forth on Sam's cock. "Come on," he growled in his gruff voice.

Sam got the message and pushed all the way inside, their moans and the creaking floorboards beneath them breaking the silence. Sam looked down at Cas as he fucked into him, a sweet blush crept up his chest and rose to his cheeks, his eyes fluttered shut, his mouth open and moaning at each of Sam's thrusts. "You're so fucking hot, Cas," Sam said. Cas' cock was standing straight up, untouched between them, bobbing up and down with the harsh rythym of Sam pounding into him. Cas wasn't much for dirty talk himself, but he loved every word that came from Sam's lips. He loved being fucked hard like this, just like this, and Sam was happy to oblige. "So tight," Sam panted, twisting his thrusts to hit Cas' sweet spot.

"Uggnnhh! Sam!" the angel moaned, cum dripping down his cock and onto his abdomen. Sam fucked into Cas harder, reaching between them to massage the angel's balls.

"Yeah..," Sam panted, "Come for me, angel. Let me see you." Sam swirled his hips at just the right angle and Cas came with a shout. Sam reached down and rubbed him through his orgasm, his eyes on Cas' face contorted in pleasure, his long fingers wrapped around Cas' twitching cock, hot sticky cum spilling over his hand. A few seconds later Sam is moaning through his own orgasm, pulling out of Cas to come on the angel's abdomen and chest. Cas breathed heavily, watching Sam shoot his load all over him, painting his tan flesh with white ribbons of cum. Knowing he had given Sam such pleasure was in and of itself an incredible feeling. They came down from their highs, wrapping their arms around one another and trying to cuddle on the cold, hard floor. Sam grabbed his t-shirt from their pile of discarded clothing and used it to wipe all the cum off Cas' body.

"Should we call Dean to tell him where we are? He may worry," Cas asked, his breathing steady and his voice calm. He recovered quickly from his exertions.

"In a little while," Sam said, still catching his breath, "but it's Valentine's Day, he's probably busy right about now." He kissed Cas on the forehead and pulled him closer. They laid like that for a moment as Sam struggled to get comfortable laying on the ground with old uneven floorboards digging into his naked flesh and a sleepy, very naked angel draped on top of him.

"OK, I don't care how dirty that bed is, we're getting in it," Sam said.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is short and not really good, I wrote it while feeling tired & feeling like the world needs more Sassy smut


End file.
